


We Couldn't Get Closer Than This

by britpop



Category: Blur
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-05
Updated: 2014-10-05
Packaged: 2018-02-19 22:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2405630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britpop/pseuds/britpop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex James and Graham Coxon, early 80s, teen fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Couldn't Get Closer Than This

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS MY GIFT 2 MY FRIEND X  
> basically, goth alex and then there's graham and new order

Graham sits Indian style on Alex's bed, surrounded by smoke on all sides. Alex is dancing around in the smoke, a cigarette in one hand, singing along quietly to the record spinning on the turntable.  
"This is why events unnerve me, they find it all a different story.." He's wearing an oversized Joy Division tank top, this long black sweater over that. Tight around the arms, but long and flowing as it reached down to his mid thigh.

“How can you move in those jeans?” Graham asks, staring at Alex’s tight black leather jeans but he gets no answer. He just keeps dancing, just keeps singing..  
“Notice whom for wheels are turning, turn again and turn towards this time…” 

He isn’t gonna try to lie to himself, this is quite possibly the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. Alex is as skinny as a twig and his body is perfect for this kind of swaying, for this kind of music. He tries to follow the trail the cigarette leaves as Alex continues to quietly sing and dance. He's incredibly graceful, which is something he's never noticed before. His movements are very smooth, he never stumbles, never falters, never loses a sense of the music and it's breathtaking.  
Graham doesn't exactly remember when this thin Goth boy stole his heart, but he does remember when he first met him. 

It was his first year in high school and he'd just managed to squeeze through the packed halls and get out the back doors to get to the patio area, where he'd be able to take his first breath of the day. He had felt, earlier in the day, that he just absolutely had to wear his Smiths shirt and looking back on it he's glad that he did because if he hadn't, he probably wouldn't have met him.  
He was leaning against the wall in a black sweater, hair falling over his eyes and a cigarette held between two skinny fingers.  
"Rubber Ring." He had said, which startled Graham as he hadn't even noticed him prior to him speaking.  
"What?"  
"Rubber Ring. 's my favorite Smiths song."  
"Mine's William."  
"I'm Alex."  
"Graham."  
And thus began a beautiful friendship and now, whatever this was.

 

The song slowly faded out and they were left in silence, the faint sound of the record still spinning the only thing he could hear.  
Graham wondered if he should get up and flip over the record or if he should just sit there stupidly and stare some more. He chose the latter, as any sane person would, and continued to admire Alex.  
He had come to a full stop and was now gazing up at the large poster of Joy Division he had framed above his television, studying the look in Ian's eyes. The flowers in the vase on top of the TV stretched up to the frame and Graham realized for the first time that the flowers were accompanied by candles, and that this was some sort of memorial for the late singer. Alex extends one arm out to the man and places his finger tips gently on where his heart is. "He looks so happy." He says softly and his gesture moves Graham almost to tears.  
"The key word is looks." Graham chimes in and Alex turns, taking his hand off the poster and watching Graham. _Did I say somethng wrong?_  
"I guess you're right." He mumbles after a long period of still air and silence, then begins sifting through his records.  
"We're not going to listen to the B-Side?"  
Alex shrugs and flicks the ashes off the butt of his cigarette, "We can if you want."  
Graham says nothing and Alex puts on another record. Graham is totally shocked by his selection, although he probably shouldn't be.  
"Is this Gary fuckin' Numan?"  
"Tubeway Army, actually." He puts out his cigarette and leaves it lying in the glass ashtray beside the television.  
"Same thing, no?"  
"Not really." He replies as he climbs on the bed, placing a kiss on Graham's cheek before lying down beside him. "Gary Numan is Gary Numan and Tubeway Army is Gary Numan and some other dudes. Like, members."  
"A band." Graham puts his hand over the cheek he kissed, as if that'd keep it there or something - like a trapped butterfly.  
"Yeah, yeah, a band. Whatever." 

Alex is awfully close to him, which usually wouldn't scare him, but right now he just likes him so so so so much it's making him nauseous. He's looking up at him like he's the beautiful one, which is just odd all over because Graham finds himself to be so simple. He doesn't have a nice jawline or sharp cheekbones, no stunning eyes or cool hair cut. He's just Graham, plain and simple.

"Hey, Graham?"  
He jumps a bit, "Yes?"  
"You know I hate to ask, but.." He trails off and Graham's stomach sinks. Oh god.  
"Are 'friends' electric?" This terrible grin spreads across Alex's face and Graham groans.  
"Oh my god, Alex." Graham lies back, stretching out his legs.  
"Are they?" Alex sits up and fixes a leg on either side of Graham's thighs so he's sitting on top of him, his smile is beaming and makes Graham heart melt. "Cos mine's broke down," he leans forwards and places a kiss on Graham's neck, which ends up sending Graham into a laughing fit.  
"Stop! Stop! That tickles, oh my god!" 

He keeps kissing him there, giggling as he does so. "And now I've no one to love." His voice gets quieter, and Graham's eyes are watching Alex's lips.  
Alex smiles and lowers his head to give Graham a kiss, just a peck on the lips to test the waters and make sure he's okay. And sure enough, he is. The air is knocked from  
his lungs as Alex sort of clumsily connects their lips, gently rolling his hips against Graham's, patiently waiting for a reaction.  
Graham places a hand on Alex's left hip to keep him still and Alex complies, staying still but continuing to kiss him.

In the few moments where their lips aren't connected, Graham quietly mumbles; "Have you really no one to love?"  
To which Alex replies with a small nod, and brings their foreheads together.  
Graham runs his fingers along Alex's jawline, studying his facial features. He kisses Alex on the cheek, returning the favor from earlier, and hesitantly mumbles;  
"Can I love you?"  
Alex's face reddens a few shades and he burries his face in Graham's neck.  
"Only if I can love you."


End file.
